1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the ability of a robotic device to monitor and negotiate the charging of its own battery and to automatically receive re-tasking and patches during recharging. More specifically, the invention relates to a nesting device to which each robotic device must return periodically, with the robotic devices and nesting device sharing a protocol by which they negotiate a time slot for each robotic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Robots have been the stuff of science fiction from the early part of the nineteenth century to the present. Now, however, many types of robotic devices have been realized and many more are being designed. Some of these are relatively fixed, such as a robotic arm to locate tapes in a tape library, and these can be connected to a source of electricity by a power line. For self-mobile robotic devices, a battery is generally included as a power supply that must be periodically recharged. For a self-mobile robot, periodic recharging of the battery is necessary and it has been suggested that the more capable a robot is of taking care of its own needs, the less of a burden it is on the infrastructure it serves. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,416 to George et al., in its abstract, discloses a “recharge docking system for a battery-powered mobile robot which senses when the battery charge is below a predetermined level and halts the travel of the robot at its next navigational node following which the robot independently plots and negotiates a path from the next node back to a base node at a recharge station, where the batteries are charged.” Thus, providing for automatic recharging is known.
However, as self-mobile robotic devices infiltrate into the mainstream, a company or individual who utilizes robots can find themselves with a large number of robotic devices that require regular recharging. It would be desirable to have a device and protocol by which a large number of robotic devices can be charged by a single charging unit in the most efficient possible manner, i.e., without human intervention.